Operation DANCE
by Samne
Summary: The KND has a Valentine dance at their school. But who is going with who. Will it be 2x5 or 5x and mysterious character and will it be 3x4 or 3x?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND

Operation: D.A.N.C.E

Dangerous

And

Not

Controlled

Event

_Who's going to the dance_

The KND was in school going to their third class of the day, which was math. As they were walking to their class numbuh 3 noticed a filer on the wall.

" Oh look guys" numbuh 3 said " There is going to be a Valentine dance this Friday on the most romantic day of the year" (Valentine's Day). "Are you going numbuh 1" numbuh 3 asked happy and excited because of the dance.

"Yeah I'm going with Lizzie" numbuh 1 said

"How about you numbuh 5."

"Yeah numbuh 5 is going"

"With who?" numbuh 2 said with a worried voice

"Numbuh 5 isn't sure yet" "At least four guys ask me last period"

"What who" Numbuh 2 asked with a worried look on his face.

"Lets see" numbuh 5 said Sean, Mat, Paul, and Nate.

"What" numbuh 2 said with now a sad look on his face "But but-" numbuh 2 was interrupted by numbuh 1.

"Guys maybe we should get to-" Then numbuh 1 was interrupted by numbuh 4.

"Soooo numbuh 3 are you going to the dance."

"Yep" numbuh 3 said.

"Did anybody ask you yet" numbuh 4 asked nervously

"No not yet" numbuh 3 said.

"Yes" numbuh 4 thought

"You guys" numbuh 1 yelled, "We have to get to class."

As they were walking to class numbuh 4 thought, "Now I can ask Kuki to the dance" But later that the day Numbuh 4 realizes why

Kuki's nickname is the flirt.

A/N: Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. And please no flames.


	2. 8 guys

Disclaim: I don't own the KND

Operation: D.A.N.C.E.

Dangerous

And

Not

Controlled

Event

_8 guys_

The KND was going to their fourth period, which was lunch. A few guys asked if they could see numbuh 3 before lunch at third period.

"You guys can go to lunch without me" numbuh 3 said to numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 "I have to meet some people before lunch."

Numbuhs 1,2,4, and 5 was on their way to lunch.

"Who do numbuh 3 have to meet" numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh some guys asked her if they can see her after math class" numbuh 5 said.

"What" numbuh 4 said disappointed. I guess I don't have that much time to ask numbuh 3 to the dance than I thought. Numbuh 4 thought.

…….

Numbuh 3 finally came to lunch.

"Hi guys" numbuh 3 said while placing her plate of food on the table and sitting down. "Sorry I'm late."

"Soooo why were you late" numbuh 4 asked pretending he didn't know.

"Oh had to meet some guys before lunch." Numbuh 3 said, "They asked me to the Valentine dance."

"So what did you say" numbuh 5 asked.

"I said I will think about it and get back to them"

"How many guys asked you to the dance?"

"About 8 asked me"

"Wow 8 guys asked you that's a new record" numbuh 5 said and giggled a little.

"What 8 guys asked you" numbuh 4 said. He now had a very sad look on his face.

"So who are you taking to the dance." Numbuh 5 asked

"I'm not sure" numbuh 3 said, "They are all such great guys"

Just then a guy came over to their table.

"Hi Kuki" the guy said

"Oh hi The Kid" Kuki said with a smile.

"Look Kuki" The Kid said, "If you would go to the dance with me"

"Oh Kid I'm flattered and-"

Before she could finish numbuh 4 jump from his set.

"Hey listen The Kid back off Kuki doesn't want to go to the dance with you." numbuh 4 was yelling at The Kid and numbuh 4 was now standing up. "So why don't you just take a hike."

"I don't think I was talking to you Wally." The Kid said in calm and cool voice. "I was talking to Kuki."

"Well I'm answering for her and the answer is no."

"Numbuh 4" numbuh 3 said in a very angry voice. Her eyes were flaming with fire. She looked at numbuh 4 like she was going to kill him. In other words she was she was pissed off. "What is your problem numbuh 4" "Kid I'm so sorry about him"

"Oh it's ok Kuki." Kid said, "It's not your fault." "So what do you say for me taking you to the dance?"

"Oh I'm going to have to get back to you on that." Kuki said

"Ok" The Kid said "I'll be waiting" and with that Kid went back to his table.

"Numbuh 4 why were you so mean to The Kid." Numbuh 3 asked in a very irradiated. "He was just asking me to the dance."

"Well" numbuh 4 hesitated "Ahem because that guy is such a jerk and I don't think you should go to the dance with him."

"Well it's my choice who I go to the dance with not yours"

Numbuh 3 got up from her seat. "So just stay out of it" Numbuh 3 left the table with her tray.

"Numbuh 3 come on" numbuh 4 called out to her but she didn't respond and she just kept on walking.


	3. What's going on

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND

Operation: D.A.N.C.E.

Dangerous

And

Not

Controlled

Event

_What's going on_

After lunch the KND had different classes numbuhs 1,2,and 4 has chemistry class and numbuhs 3 and 5 has social studies class.

At chemistry class.

Numbuh 2 was sitting on the left side of numbuh 4 and numbuh 1 was sitting on the right side of numbuh 4.

"So numbuh 4 at lunch what was that." numbuh 1 asked

"What was what" numbuh 4 said pretending as if he didn't know what numbuh 1 talking about.

"Dude remember" numbuh 2 said "You jumped out of your sit and you yelled at The Kid for just asking numbuh 3 if she can go to the dance with him." Numbuh 1 said

"Oh that" numbuh 4 said

"So why did you do it?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Well… um because The Kid is a jerk and-"

"Because you like numbuh 3," numbuh 2 said

"I do not" numbuh 4 said quickly

"Yeah you do" Numbuh 1 said

"No I don't" numbuh 4 said with irritated voice

"Then why did you yell at The Kid" numbuh 1 asked

"I told you because the guy is a jerk"

"So why did you care if numbuh 3 goes to the dance with a jerk" numbuh 2 asked.

"Because she's my friend," numbuh 4 said with a now very angry voice

"So who do you want numbuh 3 to go to the dance with then?" Numbuh 1 asked

"With me I want her to go with me ok," Numbuh 4 yelled

Numbuhs 1 and 2: "gasp"

……...

At social studies class

Numbuh 5 was sitting next to numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 5 do you know what was numbuh 4's problem at lunch?" numbuh 3 asked numbuh 5. "Why did numbuh 4 yell at The Kid?" "The Kid was just asking me if I could go to the dance with him."

"Isn't it obvious why numbuh 4 was acting that way" numbuh 5 said

"Um no"

"Numbuh 4 wants to go to the dance with you"

"What I don't think so. If he wanted to go to the dance with me then why didn't he ask me?"

"Maybe he was going to but then The Kid did"

"I still don't think numbuh 4 would want to take me to the dance."

"Why else would numbuh 4 act like that then?"

"Because he's a jerk"

"Girls" Mrs. Smith said (their social studies teacher) "stop talking"

"Sorry"


	4. What are you doing?

A/N: I'm starting after the part where numbuhs 1,2,and 4 were at chemistry class and numbuh 4 just said "With me I want her to me go with me ok" and numbuhs 1 and 2 gasped.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

Operation D.A.N.C.E.

Dangerous

And

Not

Controlled

Event

At chemistry class.

"I knew it" numbuh 2 said.

"So you do like numbuh 3," numbuh 1 said smiling.

"No I-I…. well…..um" numbuh 4 said.

"Boys" Mrs. Lee said in an angry voice (their chemistry teacher) "Be quiet"

"Sorry Mrs. Lee" numbuhs 1, 2, and, 4

……..

After 5th period, the KND had different classes for the rest of the day. When school was over the KND went to the tree house. By this time numbuh 3 still wasn't talking to numbuh 4 and even more guys asked numbuh 3 to the dance.

At the tree house.

Numbuh 4 was sitting on the couch watching T.V and numbuhs 1 and 2 was on the floor doing their homework. Numbuh 5 was sitting on the floor also watching and numbuh 3 was in her room also doing her homework.

"Soooooo numbuh 5" numbuh 2 said, "Who are going with to the dance."

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know yet" numbuh 5 said, "Three more guys asked me"

"Oh" numbuh 2 said disappointed

"Numbuh 5 is going to her room to listen to some music" numbuh 5 said. And with that numbuh 5 went to her room.

"So numbuh 2 are you going to the dance" numbuh 1 asked

"Yeah" numbuh 2 said

"With who" numbuh 4 said

"Well I wanted to go with numbuh 5 but 7 guys asked"

"So" Numbuh 1 said, "you're here friend. She'll probably go to the dance with you if you ask her."

"Yeah" Numbuh 2 said, "Well speaking of the dance when are you going to ask numbuh 3 to the dance numbuh 4," Numbuhs 1 and 2 giggled.

"I told you guys" Numbuh 4 said "I don't want numbuh 3 to go with m-" numbuh 4 was interrupted by numbuh 1.

"Oh don't lie numbuh 4. You screamed out in class that you wanted to go to the dance with numbuh 3."

"I told you guys that I don't want to go to the dance with numbuh 3 and anyway if I even asked her she'll probably say no. She still isn't talking to me."

"Come on" numbuh 2 said, "Just say your sorry and ask her to the dance. She'll probably say yes"

"You think" numbuh 4 said

"We're sure" numbuh 1 said

"Ok I'm going to do it" numbuh 4 said, "I am going to ask numbuh 3 to the dance."

"Good do it now" numbuh 2 said

"What" numbuh 4 said

"Do it now" numbuh 1 said

"Why now"

"Because" numbuh 2 said, "If you wait to long even more guys will ask her"

"Your right I have to do it now before it's to late" And with that numbuh 4 walked out of the room heading for numbuh 3's room

"Good luck" numbuh 1 called out

"Thanks"

"Sooo numbuh 1"numbuh 2 said, "Want to go and spy on them"

"You read my mine" numbuh 1 said. And with that they left the room also heading for numbuh 3's room.

…….

Outside of numbuh 3's room.

Numbuh 4 was so nervous about asking numbuh 3 to go to the dance with him. He was even more nervous to say he was sorry about what happened at lunch. He hesitated on knocking on the wall next to her curtain. He knocks on the door.

"Come in" numbuh 3 said

numbuh 4 opened the curtain. And walked in the room.

……

Outside of numbuh 3's room.

Numbuhs 1 and 2 was sitting in front of numbuh 3's curtain.

"Move over" numbuh 1 whispered to numbuh 2 "I can't anything"

"That's because no one said anything yet" numbuh 2 whispered

Numbuh 5 walked out of her room.

"What are you guys doing" numbuh 5 asked

"Um nothing" numbuhs 1 and 2 said

"You guys are differently doing something"

"Ok" numbuh 1 said, "Numbuh 4 is going to ask numbuh 3 to the dance"

"Really" numbuh 5 said "Move over"

…….

At numbuh 3's room.

"Hi numbuh 3" numbuh 4 said nervously

Numbuh 3 was sitting on her bed.

"Oh hello numbuh 4" numbuh 3 said

"Um listen numbuh 3 I'm sorry for… you know how I was acting at lunch"

"You shouldn't say sorry to me you should say sorry to The Kid"

"Right" numbuh 4 said rolling his eyes

"Why did you yell at The Kid numbuh 4?"

"Well because I didn't want him to take you to the dance"

"Why"

"Well…. because I want you to go with…..to go with

Numbuh 4 was iterruppted by the doorbell.

……

Outside of numbuh 3's room.

"Go answer the door numbuh 2" numbuh 1 said

"No you go answer it. I don't want to miss a minute of this" numbuh 2 said

"No you go" numbuh 1 argued

"No you"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"Numbuh 5 will go if you both shut up" numbuh 5 said. Then she walked over and opened the door.

…….

In numbuh 3's room.

"You want me to go with" numbuh 3 said

"I want you to go with-"

"Numbuh 3 you have a visitor" numbuh 5 interrupted numbuh 4

Numbuh 3 and numbuh 4 walked towards the curtain and open. When numbuh 3 opened it, she saw numbuhs 1 and 2 sitting on the floor.

"What are you guys doing" numbuh 4 asked

"Um nothing" numbuhs 1 and 2 said

"Were you guys listening?

"Um no" numbuh 2 said

"I can't believe-" numbuh 4 was interrupted.

"Hi Kuki" a voice said

"The Kid" numbuh 3 said

transmission interrupted


End file.
